HER
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: Kane finally got the one thing he always wanted when he met Steffanie. A normal life. But what will happen if she finds out his darkest secret? and what will happen when a former flame of Big Red's returns and wants him back?
1. Chapter 1

It was about three in the morning and Kane sat in the dark in his and Steffanie's hotel room. Lately he just sat and watched Steffanie sleep. He kept waiting for the day when someone would tell her his darkest secret. Kane had never told Steffanie about _her_ for fear of losing her. Steffanie was the only one since _her_ he actually truly loved. If she found out what he did he knew she would leave him. He was finally getting the one thing he wanted more than anything with Steffanie. A normal life. The next day Steffanie woke up and Kane wasn't there. She was a bit worried about him. He had been acting a bit odd lately. He was really quiet and would just stare at her all the time. She wanted him to talk to her, but knew not to push him. She showered and dressed and headed for the arena. "Hey Steff" Ashley greeted.

"Hey Ash" she said.

"So you ready to meet our trainee?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Hopefully we turn her into a real diva and not a barbie" Steffanie said. They entered the arena and walked into the women's locker room. Steffanie saw a thin brown haired girl with hazel eyes. She dressed in a pink skirt and matching top. "Hi I'm Lya" the girl said.

"I'm Steffanie and this is Ashley" Steffanie said introducing herself and her friend.

"Nice to meet you guys" Lya said, "So you're my trainers?"

"Yep" Ashley said.

"Well we better get you ready for tonight" Steffanie said taking the girl by her elbow. Kane sat in the dark basement of the arena. He hated leaving without letting Steffanie know, but he needed to get away and think. He had so much going through his mind. He loved her so much and he didn't know if he should tell Steffanie about _her_ or not. He didn't want anyone else to say anything to her, but he didn't want the one person he loves to think of him as the monster everyone else sees. Steffanie was the most important thing to Kane and if his dark secret got out he'd make sure whoever told her would pay for taking her from him. That night Steffanie was standing by the curtain getting ready to watch Ashley and Lya go against the Bella Twins. As she watched the two run down the ramp she felt a familiar set of arms around her waist. Kane kissed her cheek and she rested her head against his chest. Steffanie loved the affection Kane gave her, but she just knew something was on his mind and wanted so bad for him to confide in her. She watched as Ashley pinned Nikki for the win. "We won" Ashley said running up to Steffanie and Kane. "You guys rocked" Steffanie said. "I have to get ready for my match" Kane said as Steffanie turned around in his arms and kissed him. "I'll be right by your side" Steffanie said. Kane kissed her one more time and went to get ready. Steffanie followed Kane to the ring. She climbed in the ring and Kane did his pyro. The crowd popped and he kissed Steffanie before she climbed out of the ring. He was facing Orton. Kane choke slammed Orton for the three count and won. Before he could do his pyro he thought he heard something._ "Glen.." _Not even Steffanie knew his real name that he knew of and the voice didn't sound like Steffanie. He shook it off and went to do his pyro again. _"Can you hear me Glen?.."_ the voice called again. He looked around and didn't see anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Again he shook the voice out of his head and finally summoned his pyro. When he got backstage he couldn't get the voice thing out of his head. "You ok?" he heard Steffanie ask.

"Um yeah" he said, "I think I'm just tired"

"You wanna head back to the hotel?" Steffanie asked.

"Yeah just let me change out of my ring attire" Kane said heading to the guys locker room. That night back at their hotel Kane watched as Steffanie dried her hair. He couldn't believe he had such a beautiful woman in his life that actually wanted to be with him. She walked into the bedroom and Kane pulled her down onto the bed beside him. She giggled as he kissed her. When Kane held Steffanie in his arms and looked into her admiring green eyes it was like time stopped and nothing else mattered. It was like just by holding her it made the world melt away leaving only them. He loved Steffanie so much and for him it was a bit overwhelming because he never thought he was capable of loving this much if at all. "I love you" Kane said.

"I love you too" Steffanie said as her lips met his. After their intimate moment came to an amazing end Kane kissed his love one more time and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was laying on a road. He could tell because of the white line under him. He heard screaming. He got up and turned around. A car was hanging off the cliff of the road. He almost went into shock when he saw who was in the car. It was _her_. He tried to run to the car, but he couldn't move. Suddenly there was a big crack and the car tumbled off the cliff. He fell to his knees. He couldn't believe he couldn't save her again. "How could you?" he heard someone ask. He looked up and it was Steffanie. "Steffanie I didn't.." Kane said.

"Why didn't you save her?!" she screamed.

"I tried!" Kane pleaded, "I wasn't strong enough!" he watched as Steffanie walked over to the cliff where the car once was. "I'm sorry Kane" she said, "but, I can't love a murderous monster" and with that she jumped. Kane's eyes popped open. He looked around and Steffanie was still asleep with her head on his chest. The rest of the night he just laid there and stroked Steffanie's hair softly enough not to wake her. He knew the dream was a message that if she find out about his secret she would leave him and he didn't want that. When Steffanie opened her eyes she looked up and Kane had his eyes closed. She kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes. "Morning" Steffanie said with a smile.

"Morning" Kane said trying to wake up. He didn't remember falling asleep again. That night they had a house show in Texas. Steffanie was getting ready for her match against Layla for the diva's title when she heard Teddy make a special announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen it is with great honor that we welcome back Tori" Steffanie couldn't help, but feel rage spark through her body. Tori had hurt Kane bad. She betrayed him in front of millions of fans and made him watch as she kissed X-Pac. She remembered Ashley showing her a video. She knew that if she and Tori ever met that more than likely it wouldn't go well. Kane was watching from the guy's locker room. He couldn't believe she was back. He felt the rage boil but, he had to keep his cool, for Steffanie. Steffanie was just sitting at a table backstage when Kane finally found her. "Hey" he said kissing her cheek, "Ready for your match later?"

"Yep" she said. Kane took Steffanie's hand and just held it until they had to go to the ring for his match against Randy. She watched as Kane almost destroyed Randy yet again at ring side. She couldn't help, but make sure to watch out for Tori. She had a feeling she was up to something. Kane choke slammed Orton for the win and Steffanie climbed in the ring as Kane summoned his pyro. She kissed him as the fans popped. That's when he heard it again _"Glen please listen. Don't fall for it!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Kane was getting annoyed by whoever was doing this. As he rolled over the ropes to exit the ring he heard it again. "_Glen! its me_!". He wanted to scream at the voice to stop, but he didn't want to alarm Steffanie. by this time the voice started to sound familiar, but he couldn't really place it. "Babe?" Steffanie called snapping Kane out of his thoughts, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Kane said. Just then one of the interviewers told Steffanie her match was next. "Are you still coming to the ring with me?" Steffanie asked.

"Yes" Kane said. Steffanie watched as Layla made her way to the ring. Her peppiness annoyed Steffanie a bit. It was like she was still in high school. Steffanie and Kane made their way down the ramp as Steffanie's music came on. During the match Steffanie could tell Layla was terrified of Kane. She kept looking over to make sure he wasn't in the ring. Just as Steffanie got Layla down to pin her Kane heard a familiar song play. Out walked Tori. Kane thought she looked the same just a bit older. Steffanie shot her a look that let her know she wasn't gonna be a friend. Steffanie heard faint boos over cheers as Tori entered the ring. "I'm so sorry to interrupt this match, but being that I'm a diva again I wanna challenge Layla to a match" Tori said. Layla just smiled and told her to bring it on. That's when Tori noticed Kane. She smiled at him and Steffanie tensed up. Before Steffanie could react Layla had kicked her in the face and got the pin. Tori noticed Kane kneeling down by the diva and looking concerned for her. Like he use to do for her. Kane helped Steffanie out of the ring. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" Steffanie said. They got backstage and Kane got Steffanie an ice pack for her head. Tori watched as Kane kept his arms around the waist of the diva he seemed to care for. Every once in a while he would kiss her cheek as they talked. Tori was feeling a bit jealous. She was never really all that loveable with Kane. She wanted him back and would stop at nothing to get him. Kane noticed Steffanie was staring at Tori.

"You don't have to worry" he said snapping her out of her gaze.

"Well she is pretty" Steffanie said.

"She's nothing compared to you" Kane said as he kissed her lips. Steffanie just smiled at him. Kane loved her smile. There was something purely angelic about it. Although he wouldn't tell her he thought she was an angel. At least his angel anyway. That night as Kane started to dose off he heard that voice again. "_Glen, you have to protect her_" the voice said, "_shes in danger_" Kane shot up. This was getting annoying. He didn't like feeling like someone was messing with him. He looked around the room and didn't see anyone. He cuddled up to Steffanie and went back to sleep. Steffanie woke up and Kane was gone. She rolled over and suddenly she was in the woods. There seemed to be a bonfire going on and kids around sixteen and seventeen were drinking. She was confused until she saw a young couple walking off from the party. She followed the two. The boy stuck out most. He was very tall and his eyes were so familiar. That's when it hit her. It was Kane. He was about sixteen. She heard him tell the girl he loved her and then they shared a passionate kiss. Suddenly Kane vanished and the girl seemed to zap to Steffanie. "You have to fight for him" the girl said and that's when Steffanie snapped awake.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days passed and Steffanie couldn't shake the dream she had. What worried her the most it seemed like the girl in her dream thought Kane was in trouble. "Hey" Ashley said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hey"

"Ready four our match tonight?" Ashley asked.

"we have a match?" Steffanie asked confused.

"Yeah us and Lya against Layla, Beth, and" Ashley said stopping her sentence.

"and who?" Steffanie asked.

"Tori" Ashley said. Steffanie had to fight back anger every time she heard Tori's name. "I'm more then ready" Steffanie said. That night Kane was preparing for his match against Zack Ryder. Kane was getting annoyed by all the big talk coming from the annoying man and wanted to make sure he would shut him up for good. "He's gonna learn not to piss me off!" Kane growled.

"Give him hell baby" Steffanie said. Just then Tori walked by. She smiled at Kane and the flirtatation behind it made Steffanie tense up. Kane ignored Tori and walked over to Steffanie and grabbed her hand as Tori walked off. "Lets go get you ready for your match" Kane said breaking Steffanie's gaze on Tori. That night as she waited by the curtains for Ashley and Lya Kane just stood by her side and kept his arms around her waist. As they made their way down the ramp Layla and Beth stared Ashley and Steffanie down. Steffanie noticed Tori staring at Kane and she couldn't wait to get her hands on her. The match started and Lya went against Beth. Even though Beth was bigger Lya was pretty fast for a new girl. Beth tagged in Tori and Lya tagged in Ashley. Ashley put Tori through pain and Steffanie loved it. Ashley was about to pin Tori when Layla came in and kicked her making her team loose. As tori got up she looked over and saw Kane talking to Steffanie. "Hi Kane" she said pushing between him and Steffanie, "How have you been?"

"What do you want Tori?" Kane growled.

"I was thinking about how much I actually missed you" Tori said as she flirtedly touched kane's arm. Steffanie snapped. "Tori!" she called. Tori turned around and Steffanie kicked her in the face as hard as she could. Tori hit the matt hard. Steffanie kneeled down and grabbed Tori's throat harshly. "Stay away from my husband or I will hurt you" That night Steffanie sat on the bed in their hotel room reading. Kane was trying to make sure she didn't notice him staring at her. He knew she was shaken by the whole Tori situation and when he seen how she acted tonight he was feeling a tad bit guilty. He loved Steffanie for how sweet and gentle she was and when he saw how she handled Tori he couldn't help but, think he was turning her into a mean person. That was last thing he wanted. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said but, Kane could see something was wrong and he knew what it was. "You don't have to worry about her"

"Its just I've seen the videos of everything that happened then" Steffanie said,"I could tell you loved her"

"I thought I did" Kane said. He brushed a lock of hair out of Steffanie's face and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed his lips. Soon her lips didn't leave his. As Kane laid back Steffanie carefully sat on top of him as their lips never unlocked. Steffanie felt so safe in Kane's arms. She was always hearing people say she probably shivered in fear everytime Kane touched her. That was far from the truth. She felt completely safe in his strong secure arms. He wasn't rough with her and never scared her. He was always gentle. When they made love it was always filled with passion. A few weeks passed and Tori was really pissing Steffanie off. She arrived at their hotel room and found a note asking Kane to meet Tori for dinner. "I don't know how much longer I can hold back before I hurt her Ash!" Steffanie said laying on her bed.

"I don't blame you Steff" Ashley said.

"This whole situation is making me sick" Steffanie said rubbing her tummy. She had been feeling sick the passed few days. She was asleep when Kane returned. "She ok?" he asked.

"She said she hasn't been feeling good" Ashley said. Kane just laid beside her after Ashley left. He was worried. Steffanie was usually never sick. Suddenly she woke up and ran to the bathroom. Kane heard her throwing up. When she came out of the bathroom Kane realized how pale she looked. He helped her lay down. Her laid down beside her as she fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

Steffanie finally made a doctors appointment and was sitting in the doctors office waiting for her test results to come back. She hoped whatever bug she had would go away before SummerSlam that Sunday. She was facing Beth for a chance at Layla's title. She was deep in thought about the moves she would use in the match when the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Kane, your test results are in" the doctor said.

"Can I wrestle Sunday?" she asked.

"Actually you won't be wrestling for a while" the doctor said.

"How long?" Steffanie asked.

"About nine months" the doctor said, "you're pregnant" Steffanie couldn't believe it. She was gonna have her second child. She couldn't wait to tell Kane. Steffanie drove to where the guys were having a meet and greet. They were all wrapping things up when she got there. She walked up to Kane and gave him a soft passionate kiss. "Feeling better? he asked as their lips disconnected. "Better then better" she said, "I'm pregnant" Kane lifted her up gently by the waste and kissed her softly. That night Steffanie asked Ashley to hang out with her. "Sure you don't wanna join?" Steffanie asked walking out of the bathroom. "No, I'll be fine here" he said, "plus you deserve a girls night out" She kissed him as there was a knock on the door. Ashley walked in. "Ready?"

"Yep" Steffanie said kissing Kane one more time before leaving. Kane laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling of the room. He almost drifted off when he heard the voice again. "_She's coming Glen_" He shook off the stalking voice and tried to sleep. "Hi Kane" he heard Tori say and shot up. "What do you want?!" Kane snarled trying to scare her. "Oh come on Kane", Tori said, "I know you have to be a little happy to see me"

"The only woman I'm happy to see is my wife" Kane said.

"Oh yes" Tori said walking closer to Kane, "she is a very beautiful girl"

"I know, now what do you want?" Kane asked with obvious irritation in his voice.

"I wanted to see you" Tori said, "I've really missed you"

"Well maybe you should of thought about that fourteen years ago" Kane snapped, "before you made me watch as you kissed that ingrate"

"I wasn't thinking clearly Kane and I can tell that you like that I'm back" Tori said leaning toward Kane. "You need your eyes examined then Tori" Kane said getting up.

'Kane come on" Tori said, "don't you remember everything we had?"

"Yes I do" Kane said with anger in voice, "I also remember you throwing all of it away for someone else"

"But, we can get it back" Tori said as she got so close to Kane he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "I don't want it back" he snarled, "what I have now is way better then what we ever had" Before he could do anything Tori lifted herself up and pressed her lips to Kane's and as it happened Steffanie walked in. Before Kane could do anything she ran back out. He grabbed Tori by the throat and looked straight into her eyes. "Tori, you're nothing to me anymore and if you cost me the only person who is I will make sure you pay in the most painful way I can think of!" Kane growled throwing the diva to the ground and running out to try and find Steffanie. "Steff are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"I wasn't seeing things Ash" Steffanie said drying her eyes.

"If I know anything its that Kane truly loves you Steff, and only you" Ashley said.

"I know" Steffanie said, "I just need to stay with you for tonight ok?"

"Ok" Ashley said handing her friend another tissue. After Steffanie fell asleep Ashley went to talk to Kane. She found him in the basement room of the hotel. "Hey" she said.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"She's a bit shaken up" Ashley said.

"Ashley, I did not kiss Tori" Kane stated, "she kissed me but, I swear I didn't kiss back"

"I believe you Kane" Ashley said.

You do?" he asked shocked.

"Tori was crazy fourteen years and she's still crazy now" Ashley said, "Steff will see that once she calms down"

"Just make sure she doesn't stress" Kane said.

"I will" Ashley said. A week went by and Steffanie missed Kane so bad it hurt. "Steff go track him down" Ashley said.

"Hey probably doesn't wanna see me" Steffanie said.

"Steff, he misses you too" Ashley said, "trust me" Friday came and Ashley had just won a match against Beth. "Wow Ash, you kicked butt" Steffanie said.

"Thanks" Ashley said grabbing a bottle of water. "Hi Steffanie" Tori said. It took every ounce of strength Steffanie had not to attack her. "What the hell do you want?"

'Oh I already got what I wanted" Tori snickered, "when your husband kissed me" Steffanie snapped and attacked Tori. She threw punch after punch and had Tori bleeding. As Ashley tried to pull her off Tori kicked Steffanie in the stomach and she fell back and screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane was in his hotel room and could heard Ashley yelling all the way down the hall. He opened the door just as she reached his room. "Whats going on?" he asked.

"I'll explain on the way" she said, "Steff's in the hospital" Kane felt his body go cold. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know" Ashley said as they ran to her car. Steffanie was still gasping from the pain in her stomach as they lifted her out of the ambulance truck. She could hear the nurses and EMTs talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Please save my baby" is all Steffanie could keep crying out. They rushed her to the first open bed and started to check on the unborn child she was carrying. Ashley was driving way beyond the speed limit, but it felt like eternity to Kane before they reached the hospital. Steffanie woke up to a ultra bright light in her eyes. She groaned at the pain it caused. "You're up" the nurse checking her IV said. "Is my baby ok?" she asked. She saw a look of pain and sympathy on the nurse's face. "Mrs. Kane I'm sorry, but you miscarried" the nurse said. As Kane and Ashley entered the hospital they heard the worse scream ever. Kane knew instantly it was Steffanie and ran toward the awful heart shattering sound as he heard it again. They reached the room they kept Steffanie in and Kane pushed through the gauds trying to keep him back. "Its ok he's her husband" Ashley said. Ashley ran in and saw Kane holding Steffanie as she cried so hard she could tell she could barely breathe. The entire time Kane held her he had his fist balled up. Fighting the urge to tare the entire room apart. Seeing his wife so heart broken caused him pain he thought he'd never survive through. When Steffanie finally cried herself to sleep Kane just stared out the window. Rage boiling to the surface. "When I get my hands on Tori..." Kane started to say. "no you stay here with Steff, I'll handle Tori tomorrow night" Ashley said. The next night was a house show and Ashley was more then ready to get her hands on Tori. She considered Steffanie her sister and seeing her in pain like that wasn't gonna go unjustified. As Tori's music blared Ashley smiled an evil smirk. She couldn't wait to unleash on her. The bell rang and Ashley plunged right on Tori. She threw every painful hit and kick she could until Tori started bleeding. It took two referees to get Ashley off Tori. The medical crew came down the ramp to check on Tori as Ashley grabbed a microphone and headed up the ramp. When she reached the top of the ramp she turned around. "That was for my sister" Ashley said, "because of you Tori, she lost her baby and if I were you I'd disappear before Kane finds you" Later that night Steffanie woke up. She looked down and Kane was asleep with his head resting on her lap. She reached out her hand and brushed his long dark curled hair from his face. Even though he went back to his mask he still looked like the same man she fell for. Even with the long hair now. He looked up and immediately went to her side. "Whats wrong?' he asked.

"I'm ok baby" Steffanie said.

"You sure" Kane asked.

"Yes I just thought you looked so peaceful" she said taking his hand.

"Do you need anything?" Kane asked.

"I am a little thirsty" she said.

"well good thing I picked up some ice chips" Ashley said walking in the room and handing Steffanie the cup of ice. Steffanie scooped a spoonful of the frozen crystals and awed in relief as the cool frozen shards soothed her dry mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed and Steffanie was finally able to go home. She decided that instead of setting in a hotel room all day that she wanted to go home for a while and see her son. Kane even said he'd take time off and go with her. She was packing her bag when she picked up her old baby blanket. It was hand sewn with pink yarn, white flowers made out of yarn were sewn on it, and stitched around the edges with bright pink silk lace. Her grandmother had worked on it for a whole month when she found out her mom was pregnant with her. She always carried it with her in one of those air tight bags. She only took it out when she was having a bad time. She was gonna pass it down to her new child. She knew the baby was gonna be a girl. She often imagined what the little girl would look like. She pictured a little girl with her burgundy brown colored hair and Kane's amazing blue and green eyes. She was deep in thought when Kane came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her head against his chest and just played with the lace on the blanket. "What would you have named her?" Kane asked.

"I don't know" she said, "I never got a chance to think about it" Kane could hear the tears in her voice. He turned her around to face him and wiped a tear of her cheek. Then he just held her for a while. "Lets get you home" he said grabbing her bag. When they landed in Ohio they rented a car. They drove to her parents farm. It wasn't big, but it was beautiful. They parked and started walking up the gravel path to the house. "So you grew up here?" Kane asked.

"Since I was three" Steffanie said, "I use to help dad with all the animals around here"

"Any animal you didn't like?" he asked. Just then a chicken came flopping up to her and she jumped back into Kane's arms and screamed a little bit. "Guess thats my answer" he said. For a minute he saw her beautiful smile. They walked in and Thomas ran up to Steffanie. She swooped the little boy up and hugged him. She had missed him alot. She spent most of that day with Thomas. They mainly played with his blocks and she read to him. After dinner she put Thomas down for a nap and just relaxed on the sofa with Kane. It wasn't long before he passed out on the couch. She got up and took a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over him and kissed his cheek. "He must have been tired" her mom said.

"Yeah, he wont sleep long though. Thats a small couch" Steffanie said, "I'm gonna go check out the old horse stables" Steffanie use to love the horse stables when she was growing up, but after all the horses died of some weird illness it didn't seem the same. she walked into the old barn they used for the horses and just looked around. She spent hours petting and grooming the horses they had. Suddenly they big barn door slammed shut. She didn't think much of it. She chopped it up to the wind. She stopped at a stall that said Brownie on it. Brownie use to be her pony until it got sick. She started smelling smoke. Kane was stretched out on the couch as much as he could be when he heard the haunting voice again. "Kane get up!" it said, "she's in danger!" Kane opened his eyes and looked around, but didn't see anyone. He shrugged it off and tried to sleep again. "Steffanie needs you now Glen!" the voice said again. This time he shot up and noticed Steffanie wasn't in the room. He went into the kitchen and only saw her mother. "Is Steff around?' he asked. He always felt awkward around her parents. Before she could answer they heard her father screaming "FIRE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Steffanie tried to open the door of the barn, but it was locked from the outside some how. She pounded on the door and yelled for help, but she was pretty sure no one could here her. "Where?!" Kane asked as he ran outside.

"The old horse stables" Mr. Stone said.

"Oh my God" Mrs. Stone said, "thats where Steffanie is" Kane didn't even think before taking of toward the old barn. He reached the barn and could see the flames dancing along the sides of the building. He flashed back to his childhood for a second. The night his parents died. How he had to crawl through all the smoke to get out of the house. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Steffanie screaming his name. "KANE!" Steffanie screamed as loud as she good praying with everything she had that he knew about the fire. "STEFFANIE!" she heard him.

"KANE HELP!" she screamed through coughs. The smoke was super thick by now. "Get away from the door!' Kane called. He was gonna try to kick the door open. He backed up and ran toward the door and kicked it as hard as he could, but the doors didn't budge. Steffanie was about to walk back to the door when a beam that was in flames fell blocking her way. "KANE!" she screamed. She was terrified she'd never seen him or any of her loved ones again. She spotted a ladder to the chicken coop and climbed up it. She was able to knock open the little door. "KANE!" she called.

"Steff be careful" he called back as a flame forced her to jump back inside. "The fire department is on their way" Mr. Stone said.

"We don't have time for that" Kane said as he spotted an ax laying on the porch. He ran over and grabbed it. Hey ran to the barn and started destroying it with the ax. Using as much strength as he could summon. When the door broke enough he pulled the wood apart and ran in. through the smoke he could see Steffanie laying on the ground. Covering her nose and mouth. He ran to her and picked her up and hurried back outside. He laid her on the ground and made sure she was ok. "Breath baby" he said as Steffanie's lungs took in the fresh air. Once she could breath she heard sirens and voices. "Check the field" someone said. Kane helped her sit up. "Are you ok?" Kane asked.

"Yeah just really thirsty" she said. "I'll get you some water" her mom said. Kane went to get up but she pulled him back. "I don't wanna leave this spot" she said, "I just wanna sit here with you"

"You sure you're ok?' Kane asked.

"No, for a minute I thought I'd never get to be in your arms again" Steffanie said as she snuggled up to Kane. Kane kissed her cheek and and held her close as her mom brought her the water. Just then she heard a cop yell. "We caught someone!" Two cops came walking back from the field and there was a woman with them. As they got closer they saw it was Tori. "Do you know this woman?" the officer asked.

"She's a deranged woman who keeps trying to steal my husband" Steffanie said, "she always fails"


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Steffanie was asleep, but Kane couldn't sleep. He walked onto the patio just outside the guest room and stared at the sky. "You deserve her" he heard the voice say. Only this time the voice was really close. He turned around and his mouth fell open. "Ka..Katie" he studderd.

"Hi Glen" she said. She looked just like she did when they were teens. The same long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown that seemed to glow. "How are you.." Kane started to say.

"Here?' she finished for him, "I've been trying to reach you for a while"

"Why?" Kane asked still not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"To let you know that Steffanie is never going to leave you and that what happened to me is not your fault" Katie said.

'Katie I lifted a car once as a stupid joke, but when it came to saving you I couldn't do it" Kane said.

"Glen, you tried, but it was my time" she said, "you didn't kill me and Steffanie will understand that"

"No she won't" Kane said.

"I know she will Glen, after all thats why I sent her to you" Katie said.

"What?" Kane asked confused.

"I have been looking for someone for so long to show you that you can love and can be loved and when I came across Steffanie i knew she was the one" Katie said.

"How?" Kane asked.

"I could see everything she was gonna give you and the happiness you would experience with her" Katie said, "Glen, she's your soul mate"

"But I thought you were" Kane said.

"I was for a bit, but we weren't meant to be" Katie said, "Steffanie's heart was made to be yours and yours to be her's"

"So if I tell her about that night she won't hate me?' Kane asked.

"Glen, she will never hate you" Katie said.

"Katie, I want you to know I have missed you" Kane said.

"I've missed you too Glen, but you can stop missing me now" Katie said, "you have all the love you need right there on that bed"

"Thank you, for sending her my way" Kane said, "she's shown me love I never thought I'd see" Katie smiled at him and walk closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kane swore he felt the coolness of her touch. She softly pressed her lips to his. "Let yourself by happy now Glen, you deserve to happy for once" Katie said.

"I love you Katie, ya know as the first love I'll never forget" Kane said.

"I love you too Glen" Katie stepping back, "Take care and always protect her" with that Katie vanished with a white glow. Kane was still a bit confused about what he saw, but he knew it was really Katie. "Kane" he heard Steffanie call, " you ok?' Kane turned around as Steffanie walked out onto the balcony. "I'm fine, I need to tell you something about my past" Kane said sitting on the edge of the bed as Steffanie sat on his lap. "What is it?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 10

"When I was about fifteen I was in love with this girl named.."

"Katie" Steffanie finished for him.

"How did you know?" Kane asked.

"When I first started as a diva I was walking to Teddy's office and I heard you arguing with him and when I saw you I knew I had to find out whatever I could about you so one day I was in Teddy's office and checked out your personal file and it mentioned Katie" she told him.

'So you knew all along" he said.

"Yes and I know it wasn't your fault, I know that you tried to save her, but it just wasn't meant to happen" She said.

"So you were smitten with me since day one?" Kane asked.

"Yes, I thought you were extremely sexy, still do" Steffanie said giving him a soft kiss.

"This next part might sound crazy, but Katie just came to me tonight" Kane said, "I kept hearing this little voice for a while, but I just ignored and it turns out it was her"

"Was there a reason she was trying to contact you?' Steffanie asked.

"I think she knew what Tori was up to and was trying to let me know" Kane said, "she told me she was the one that sent you to me. To show me I can fall in love and be happy"

"Well if Katie can hear me I hope she knows how thankful I am because she gave me every thing I ever wanted" Steffanie said.

"Same here" Kane said kissing her cheek.

"I think I finally a picked a name for the death certificate" Steffanie said with tears in her voice.

"Really?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, Katie Lynn" Steffanie said.

"You wanna name her after Katie?" Kane asked.

"Yes, I mean she's giving us so much so what better way to honor her" Steffanie said.

"Then Katie Lynn it is" Kane said as Steffanie kissed him and snuggled up in his arms. Kane rested his head on her's. "Thank you Katie" he whispered as he closed his eyes.


End file.
